This new carnation variety originated as a seedling resulting from our crossing of selected varieties from among our collection of carnation plants maintained at La Londe, Les Maures, France, for breeding purposes, the crossing from which this seedling resulted being done by us at La Londe with the object of producing a spray plant having nice color, good quality and a strong resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This particular seedling was selected for propagation and test because of its tall, sturdy growth habit and its profuse production of pleasingly red flowers and our progressive propagation of this new plant, by cuttings, at La Londe clearly demonstrated that the novel characteristics that we had noted in the parent seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.